narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatari Clan
The Tatari Clan ('祟一族, Tatari Ichizoku')'' is a clan of members who are said to be masters of a cursed art. Sealed long away by Rido Uzumaki,only escaping after centuries later their chakra making a well known awakening of fear in both the eyes of chakra beasts and top sealing masters. Background Origin The Tatari Clan origin goes back to when the first Uzumaki shown prowess in fuinjutsu if not complete mastery of its prowess. After word had gotten out,that there were so called 'demons of violet eyes' were roaming the lands,immediately action was to be taken place. Countless battles were forged between the first Uzumaki Sealing Master and first Tatari Clan member battled throughout their skills in the arts of sealing. They've fought for years,if not centuries until they had grown old and immobilized. Not one decided to show the effort of standing down before one another,and continued to push even further where their younger clansmen and women that followed even kept the battle going and going. It wasn't until a final fateful day where Rido had put the clan to rest,if not sealing them off into a separate realm from their own and thus peace was restored and not a word had gotten out about the battle of blood,sweat,and tears even appeared in the text books taught to children,or even stories told by parents. As in fact,the story was kept as a dark secret in hopes no one will ever try and unseal the 'demons' because if one did, it was said to be an old legend or rather myth if the Tatari Clan was to be brought back the world will be fated with an inevitable wrath,which is called: '''Judgement Day'. After being sealed,the members of the Tatari Clan began to undergo drastic changes,as in fact their bodies had became immune if not adapted to the dark energy they were living in for so many years to decades. "Their chakra was darker,angrier,and most of all demonic." - Rido Uzumaki's Son; Tristan Uzumaki. With their new found prowess,the Tatari Clan members began to lose their minds if not go crazy,for the dark energy was imbuing into their cerebral had began to change their mindset and personalities,that even the clan began turning against each other so far as killing those rather a baby,child,or parent it hadn't mattered to not one of them. Due to this, Zuro began changing from body to body,until he had finished his research creating an ultimate juinjutsu to save the clan from its own downfall and began placing this seal upon each of his followers. Zuro had finally achieved the power he had long awaited for,and used his Dojutsu to break free of the seal that was placed upon the realm of the befallen and returned back to the real world,slowly raising up to power while also trying to fit into the now modern atmosphere that was created. Physiology Members of the Tatari Clan are natural born warriors,their bodies are made up of enhanced genetics that differ from other which allows them to utilize both Dark Chakra and Chakra. They possess large amounts of superhuman durability,due to their high affinity with chakra control they utilize a certain technique only passed down through the Tatari Clan. In which they can use it offensively and defensively to strengthen their skin. Members of the Clan in terms of power are rather different than others,as each member possesses Zenkai which is a genetic trait that allows them to recover from harm in relatively short periods of time.However,they cannot increase their power from self-inflicted wounds,or damage they've done to themselves. Although they are humans,and share the same lifespan as them. Their natural lifespan itself is longer than others', as a fighting-hungry clan many tend to die in battle. They age much slower than others as they are still young even at the age of 50-70 years of age still within their prime. Even their physical development differs from others so much that a child from the Tatari Clan at the age of 12 would look like they're 5-7 years of age. Afraid of producing a hybrid,many from the clan tend to prefer to artificially incubate their offspring that are kept in a incubation chamber. Abilities Though little information are reported upon them,from what's been observed or found. The members have an aptitude for utilizing a mixture of Chinese martial arts and boxing,even sustaining an advance growth rate which probably resorts back to their dojutsu which grants them photographic memory. Having especially potent chakra quality,and a natural affinity towards the Yin Release which can be heightened through the use of their Dojutsu. Not considered to be true members belonging to the Tatari Lineage until they master,Yin Release: Umbrasphere. Tatari frequently uses scythes,bo staffs,or technology ninja tools in combat,being best known for their ability to utilize machinery weapon which consists of more than one type of attriubute set. The Tatari Clan are feared for their dojutsu kekkei genkai,the Jugan. They can use their Jugan to see chakra in different colors based on its influence,utilize dark chakra,cast various of Jujutsu,and even read and copy opponent's seals; that goes within the category of fuinjutsu. The Jugan is such a versatile ability that not many can wield it that are outside of the clan,as such there has not been one case where one has gained the dojutsu of the Tatari and escaped alive. It is to be noted or rather told in stories that if you were to see these "demons" you were to flee in anyway possible,otherwise you'll die. Trivia * When written as "祟り" Tatari means curse which reflects towards their specialization to Jujutsu,and their Dojutsu. * A trademark appearance of the Tatari Clan varies,and from what has been reported upon the clan they are usually seen with black,white,or brown hair and Amethyst eyes. Category:PrincessYukino Category:Ninja Clans